Ratchet & Clank The Return of Dreadzone
by Clankster239
Summary: A 7 chapter book I'm making. First part of my "The Ratchet & Clank Inferno" series. I'll keep updating it as I finish chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**~Chapter 1: Kidnapped~**

Two years after Ratchet, Clank and Quark had gotten off Magnus. Nobody had any idea where Nefarious was after he took off with Cronk and Zephyer's ship. But they had other problems. Heroes had been disappearing all over the Solana and Polaris galaxies. Even the Smuggler and Quark had disappeared. Galactic Police had been on the lookout ever since Angela Cross had disappeared 5 years ago. Ever since then, people had started disappearing: Kid Nova, Sasha from the Starship Phoenix, Big Al, etc. The latest disappearance was when President Quark had disappeared after drawing a picture about him fighting a fire breathing Z'Grute.

Ratchet was working on a new addition to Aphelion when Clank walked in. "Ratchet," he started, "we just got an infobot from the capital in Lumunopolis." Ratchet turned around. "An infobot?" he asked, "I didn't know they made those in Polaris." Clank sighed and showed him the message. "Huh," Ratchet scratched his head, "Why would anyone kidnap Quark? He barely knows what two plus two is." "Well Ratchet, in the message they said he was given a blueprint for a new weapon that could destroy an entire planet, like Drek's deplanetizer."

"Now why in the world would they give that to Quark?" Ratchet asked.

"No one knows." Clank answered.

Ratchet was about to answer until giant robots had busted through a wall in the base.

He pointed to Ratchet. "Are you the lombax named Ratchet?" Ratchet said "Yes but-." Before he could finish, the robot grabbed him and started taking him to their ship. Clank rushed to one of the robots and said, "Hey! If you take Ratchet, you have to take me too!" The robot turned. "Get lost pipsqueak. Our orders were to only get the lombax." He then smacked Clank back into the garage while Clank yelled, "Aahh!" Before the robots had taken off, Clank had gotten up and sprinted to the ship. It started up and the flames knocked Clank backwards. Just as it was about to go out of range, Clank changed hid form to the thruster-pack and grabbed onto a part of the landing gear.

Clank thought,_ Those idiotic robots forgot to put up the landing gear. _Clank held on as hard as he could. He was going to find out why these robots took Ratchet, and where they were taking him.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2: Stranded~**

The ship only made 3 stops, at least it was 3 stops before Clank blacked out. He was holding on, and before the ship blasted off, he slipped and clonked his head on a stone. That had turned his system off. When he woke, he was stuck on an asteroid. "What!" He looked around. All he saw was a broken Ultra-Mech pad. He ran to it. _Hmmm, _he thought, _Maybe I have something to fix this pad. _As he started fixing it he thought, _I haven't used one of these since I found out that Ratchet was being cloned. _With that, he kept fixing it. It turned on before Clank finished, and shocked him horribly. He got knocked backwards.

He woke with a shock. 2 shocks actually. The first was he realized the ship Ratchet was on passed. The other was that he turned into Giant Clank without stepping on the Ultra-Mech pad. Without thinking he turned and rushed the ship.

That was a stupid move.

He tried to grab it and he ended up getting changed back, but before he drifted into the vast darkness of space, he extended his arm and grabbed the transport ship. _How can I do this? _He didn't have time to figure out. The ship took off at hyper speed and nearly ripped off his arm. He started pulling himself to the ship. When he finally got there, he tried opening the cargo door. He couldn't. He though he tried with all his little robot might. He just couldn't do it. Since they were going at hyper speed, cosmic rays with lots of plasma were going by like radioactive rays of sunshine. If you weren't going at hyper speed (or were and you were in a ship), you'd be fine. But they were, and Clank was being pelted with the harmful rays.

He was losing consciousness. Fast. He kept seeing two lombaxes in the ship; but neither of them were Ratchet, both feminine. But he was sure he saw one of them before. He looked closely-Angela? Angela Cross? He wasn't sure. The rays had already started shutting his systems down, so his vision was blurry. But he was sure he saw Angela, but who was the other one? He kept trying to make out the face, but it was impossible.

He tried his best to keep awake, but the rays were too powerful. He knew he had seen those faces before. Well, at least the tall one. He was sure it was Angela Cross. The other looked almost exactly like Ratchet, but female and had pink gloves, armor and had a light yellow tint to her fur. Before he had more time to think, he passed out from the cosmic rays, hand still attached to the ship. His body flailing in space

Clank was in for a big surprise.


End file.
